I Hold On To Your Words
by SufficientlyAwkwardBadass
Summary: ‘Haruno Sakura… I hope you do succeed in changing me… I hold on to your words. And maybe… just maybe… I could return your feelings.’ Oneshot. R&R.


A/N: Warning! This story has major spoilers from the manga. So if you don't want to be spoiled be my guest and leave this story now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… if I did I would've left my house and live the best life ever. O.o Amen.

* * *

I Hold On To Your Words  
Written By: BrutallyTwistedImagination

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, now an eighteen year old, has already achieved one of his goals… the murder of Uchiha Itachi… by his hands. Still, the death of Uchiha Itachi has not satisfied him. Apparently he made a mistake with the killing of his brother, and has made him an even more stoic and cold hearted man that he is. He did not know that his older brother has been acting in order to protect him. Itachi's duty… to protect the village by the annihilation of the Uchiha Clan… was crushed by his love for his foolish little brother. And this foolish little brother of his had killed him.

He still cannot believe it. As he tread upon the wooden floor of his old home, he still cannot erase the memory that was implanted onto his once innocent mind. The blood of his parents sprayed all over the floor of the once peaceful home, and the screams of death and horror echoing upon its halls. All of it… was because of the duty that his brother had to the village.

_'He could've just killed me too… he could've just killed the both of us… if it was his duty… then why and how did he have the heart to kill everyone of his family?' _His mind raced, as the truth had flooded his damned mind.

"He doesn't have a heart…" he said, pounding his fist to a nearby wall. "…he doesn't."

He walked towards the kitchen, where his mother would always cook him rice balls and give him tomatoes. His eyes suddenly softened and were filled with the look of sadness as memories raced through his head.

"Okaa-san…" He whispered, trying to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He sat down at the table. And remembered his father looking down at him while eating, telling him how he should be more like his brother… _'A murderer…'_

And just how easily he felt his sadness, hatred and rage flowed through his blood, forcing him to kick the table and throw the chairs. His sharingan had suddenly activated and red blood eyes scanned the room, his past haunting him, his memories flowing back to him.

The death of his uncle and aunt… the death of his mother and father… and the death of his whole clan.

"Why?! Why did you not just kill me?!..." He shouted, his tears uncontrollably flowing, as rage and hatred was evident in his face. He chucked one of the knives at the kitchen cabinets.

"If it was a duty to your village, why did you not kill yourself too?!" He continued, throwing a chair on the table causing it to split in to half.

"Had you not the guts to kill me, if you have already killed your lover, your friend, and your parents?!" He threw a half of the table towards the wall, breaking into pieces.

"If you did love me, why did you make me go through so much pain?! Why did you make me suffer?! "He kicked another chair to counter and caused it to break into half.

"Why Uchiha Itachi?! Why?" He repeated, as his voice went lower, down to a whisper. His body slumped to the floor. His tears were rolling down his cheeks. He cried silently, as he lay there, still confused, still bewildered, and still distraught from all the pain he has been going through. But even though tears streamed down his face… his eyes have remained cold.

* * *

Sakura happened to be passing by the Uchiha compound, chills running down her spine as she remembers the tale of the Uchiha Massacre.

_'He killed his parents, he killed his relatives, he killed his lover, he killed his friend… but he couldn't kill his little brother… he let him survive and suffer the absence of his loved ones.'_

But even though it looked haunting... something attracted her to that place. Strange, because she never usually feels anything when she passes by the place. Curiosity got the best of her and she entered the old house… where the murderer once lived. Not knowing, that the little brother was there, crying, lamenting on his past. As she walked through the halls she heard someone sobbing. The sound of grief echoed amongst the hallways, her heart melting as she heard the sound. It's as if her heart was shattered into two… it was as if she had seen the massacre herself. She followed the sound not knowing that it was Uchiha Sasuke who was grieving.

She followed the sobbing in the kitchen, where she saw him crying on the floor. His body was facing down, his katana to his side, clutching it tightly with his hands. Her eyes softened as she felt pity and compassion for the man she still loved until now. She walked slowly and carefully, her soft hand touching his back.

Sasuke knew it was her. He did not move. He could not recover from his emotions… and he never will. He never will be the same. He will never be happy. He will never feel the warmth that he so selfishly desired.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered softly as she rubbed his back, trying to relieve her teammate of the pain and suffering he has gone through.

He did not reply, but he let her touch him. He let her warm touch go through his skin, tears still running down his face. She sighed, _'Why must he suffer like this… what did he do anyway?"_ She lay down beside him and embraced him.

His eyes widened, and he faced her but he did not stop her.

"It's okay Sasuke… I'm here now…" She spoke softly, her eyes showing sincerity.

"Sakura… I did not want you to see me like this…" He said, looking down.

"It's alright. I don't mind. I'm here… We'll face this together. Cause we're a team again, remember?" She said, smiling at him slightly.

She did not receive a reply from him. He simply looked sad.

She hugged him tighter and nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulders, whispering to his ear, "Sasuke… whatever happens… from here on now, we will take the same path… I will never let anything happen to you… and I know you won't let anything happen to me… or to Naruto. Just like what you told Gaara before. You will never lose us… never again."

She looked at him with those soft and caring eyes and held his face with her soft and gentle hands and wiped his tears away. He looked back at her, staring with sad… yet cold eyes. She noticed it, but she didn't say a word. _'I'll bring the warmth to your heart, Sasuke-kun. I promise you that.' _

He stopped crying and he sat up. Sakura stood up and walked back to the kitchen door. She smiled back at Sasuke. "I won't breathe a word to anyone," she said as Sasuke was about to speak. And she left the kitchen.

* * *

As she was making her way out of Sasuke's house, she felt quite sad yet happy as her teammate finally shown his soft side. She promised that she will change him. That she will change the way he looks at life, that she will change his whole life. But before she could even take a step out of the hallway, she felt Sasuke's hand snake around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Sakura…" He spoke softly. She tensed as she felt his breath gently touching her bare skin.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Thank you…" He said and she smiled once again. She turned around, facing him and caressed his face. "You're welcome Sasuke-kun…" she said still smiling.

He looked at her soft jade orbs, and she felt her warm and gentle touch. If he could blush, he would. His lips trembled as he saw her sweet lips smiling at him. He ran his hand down her hair and she suddenly blushed. He trembled as he went even closer to her, leaning in for a kiss.

She stared at him, as his lips were getting closer to hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as his lips were pressed onto hers.

It felt like forever for her, but as he pulled back… she wanted more.

He looked at her, completely bewildered. She knew it would be hard for him if she pressured him. So she looked at him, smiled once again, and hugged him back.

"Thank you for that Sasuke-kun." She said and as he let go of her she looked at him with those understanding eyes and left his home.

He watched her through the window as she left the compound. He couldn't understand her, after all those years of rejection and she still has the heart to show him love. After everything he has put her through… he didn't understand. She didn't ask him to be his girlfriend… which was a good thing because he still wasn't ready. How could she know him so well? How could she understand him?

_'Haruno Sakura… I hope you do succeed in changing me… I hold on to your words. And maybe… just maybe… I could return your feelings.'_

* * *

Read and Review guys. Hope you liked it.


End file.
